1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the progressive development of liquid crystal display technology, user requirements for functions of a liquid crystal display are getting higher and higher.
Please refer to FIG. 1.FIG. 1 shows a supporting method of a liquid crystal display in the prior arts.
A base 10′ is fixedly connected with a supporting part 20′ of a liquid crystal display 30′. Once a distance between the liquid crystal display 30′ and the base 10′ is fixed by users, a height of the liquid crystal display 30′ is fixed. When the height of the liquid crystal display 30′ is required to be adjusted, the base 10′ and the supporting part 20′ have to be disassembled. The disassembly processes are complicated. Accordingly, viewing effect of the users is affected, and experience feeling of the users is decreased.
In conclusion, one research direction of the liquid crystal display technology field is how to solve a technical problem that the users cannot flexibly adjust the height of the liquid crystal display for satisfying different viewing angels required by different heights of users in the prior arts.